


Nouveau?

by softdemaury



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdemaury/pseuds/softdemaury
Summary: Lucas Lallemant is a new boy from Cannes with a lot of secrets. He does looked smart, but he's too careless. He doesn't really understand the world until he met a boy named Eliott Demaury, a third year who looks good in everything. Like literally, everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing a story on ao3. Still need to adapt lots of things here so, sorry for the inconvenient and I hope you enjoy this!

"Lucas, can you move faster?" Manon asked from across the room, ~~peeved~~ fed up. 

 

"I did move faster than usual! can you just wait, Manon?" He said as he gets ready to go to school. 

 

* * *

 

 

His name is Lucas. Lucas Lallemant. Just an ordinary 17 years old boy. Always choosing his PS4 rather than choosing his friends. Clearly, he shuts everyone down every single time. Except for Manon, his niece who's actually the same age as him and goes to the same school. Both person actually just moved from Cannes to Paris so that they can reach out to their parents closer. Thought that they're going to live in their parents' houses but nope. Both are told to live together just so that they can go to school together and search for friends together too. Pretty much Manon does that, except Lucas. He's just, being him. The usual quite him.

 

"My name is Lucas. Lucas Lallemant. And I just moved here. Hope that I'm not such a burden for you guys, thank you." He said straight-forwardly and sat at the empty seat, which is beside the window. The S class got awkward because of his statement and the other students just looked at him weirdly. 

 

"Thank you for your uh, pleasant introduction, Monsieur Lallemant. So, let's continue with our lesson, go to page sixty about the indigestion." Madame Reoux said as she wrote things on the board. 

 

Lucas did what Madame Reoux and reads a couple of things in it. But, as his eyes wanders from the book to the window, he noticed something. 

 

Not something magical. But something weird yet pleasantly glowing. He felt that things rarely and that's the first time he felt surprised by what he just saw. 

 

By the window, he saw the third-years doing some literature at the school park. The thing is, there are lots of third-years lied down on the grass while reading, and there are some who reads it while lean back to the tree. They did looked like they are having a picnic without foods or something, but their face told the opposite. They are like concentrating to the book like they are going to eat it alive. 

 

And finally, there's the boy, the one that has a weird yet pleasant glow. Lucas doesn't know his name, but his facial features share some glows to him and he just stared at him like there's no tomorrow. He lean back to the tree and relaxedly reads the book. Unlike the other student, his face doesn't show that he is concentrating to the book. Lucas knew that his minds wander to somewhere else because his focus are more scant from the others. Honestly Lucas doesn't have the urge to do anything except going to school, finish every class, and go home. But now, he adds another thing to his list.

 

To watch that person quietly without feeling like a stalker. I mean, he doesn't do anything wrong, and he just looked at him.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you make friends yet?" Manon asked, just to make sure about something. 

 

"Manon, what kind of rhetoric question is that? well... of course not." Lucas said as he opened his locker outside the class. 

 

It was the next day after the moment where he found someone glows. Lucas doesn't really see his face clearly, but he can remember his glow. At first, he only wants to end the day faster than before, but then he remembered that person glow. He undo his urge to end the day faster. He wants to see him. 

 

Manon just shrugged, "Goodness, Lucas, You need to change it, now. I mean, you can't be all alone always. As you know, every each human is a social creature where they need a partners-"

 

"Ugh Manon, can you not?" He said as he slammed his locker a bit too hard, and startled Manon as she stared at him weirdly. "Sorry!" He shouted to her while he walk away from the locker. He felt bad because Manon's intention just want to help him, but even he can't help himself. 

 

* * *

 

Lucas storms to the nearest branch at his school park, and sat there silently as he let out a big sigh. He doesn't really understand himself why is he being like this. He looked around just to amuse him from his anxiety and he saw him again. This time, that person wore his black hoodie and jeans. _'He looked better today. Wait, what?'_ he, himself, got more confused because he compliment him without thinking twice. He noticed that glow-ish person has sharp facial feature, strong eyes, and-- he stares back at him.

What the actual fuck? 

Him, as in the glow-ish person, looked at Lucas, straight in the eyes. Lucas doesn't react much and kept his face stoned. But don't ask him in the inside, he's slowly turned into a liquid.

 

As he can't help but to get red after both of them stared for a couple of seconds, somebody called the glow-ish person and asked something. Lucas also turned away and grab his bag to walk to the next class. He felt that the mission of him to stare at him, or even look at him has been aborted by that glow-ish person itself. He walks away in embarrassment and his phone suddenly buzzed.

 

"Lucas, where are you?" --Manon

 

Those four words are popped in Lucas' phone when he turns on his phone. 

 

"I was at the park. I'm on my way to the class now." --Lucas

 

He replied, and put his phone directly to his pockets. Deep down, he wants to turn around and see that glow-ish person one last time, but he has pride to protect, so, he doesn't turn around at all. 

 

But little does he know, that the glow-ish person waited for him to turn around. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue...


	3. Chapter 3

"That's all for the topic of today, thank you." Madame Reoux said as she closes her Biology book and walk away from the class. 

 

Lucas, who has arranged all of his belongings earlier than Madame Reoux itself, just stare at the park through the window of his class. His eyes already wondered to the park to search for the glowing man.  _'This doesn't mean that I'm aroused. I'm just attracted to it.'_ he reminds himself, that he's not in love. He's just attracted. 

 

After awhile he searched for the person, someone has dispersed his focus and laughs loudly. 

 

" _Putain_ , he does that for real? That person has guts though!" He continues to laugh more with a couple of his friends and looked around, realised that Lucas' face was pissed. 

 

"Sorry for disturbing you, Lucas. I didn't mean to." The latter said as he rubs the nape of his neck awkwardly. "Oh, the name's Basile. If you forgot." He, Basile, said as he showed his gummy smile.

 

Lucas just nodded and stares again through the window. He found out that third grader already finished their literature and ready to go home. With a heavy sigh, he just walked out from the classroom and walks downstairs to go home, without Manon of course because she's with some of her new friends already. 

 

* * *

 

He doesn't directly go home. He stops by the cafeteria to eat, just because he don't want to get an ulcer when he got home. After he grabbed some of the food and take it to his table, he looks around and found out that it's kind of unusual to see the cafeteria a bit empty. 

 

He eats slowly and at some times, he looked at his phone to see some of his notifications. Mostly from Manon who searched for him, like a parents who lost their kid. 

 

"Lucas." --Manon

"Lallemant." --Manon 

"Where the hell are you?" --Manon 

"Lucas, answer me." --Manon

" _La vache_ , call me when you see this." --Manon 

 

He rolled his eyes, and kept scrolling on his notifications. 

 _'How many times do I have to tell Manon that I will be home later.'_ He mumbles to himself as he played with his food, just because he's already felt full. 

 

Silence capturing the cafeteria's atmosphere again, and he felt alone too. But then, it distorted.

 

"So, _Princesse de Cléves_ huh? Have you even make an essay of it though?"  

Two person came into the cafeteria while talks casually. The voice got kind of loud because it was pretty silent before.

 

Curiosity was all over him. So he looked up and saw an eye smile with blue orbs inside. 

 

"Salut." 

 

It's the glow-ish person. And he just greeted him out of the blue. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankful for everyone who has given me some kudos, although I updated this when I have the idea lmao.  
> I appreciate it really.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sa-lut?," 

He was dumbfounded as he looked down. Lucas got even more confused when he just realised that he greeted him with a question mark at the end. 

 

"No! I mean, Salut, mec!" Lucas said a bit louder, and looks up to see, nothing. Like, the glow-ish person has gone. 

_'Putain, this is terrible as shit.'_ He slaps his hand onto his forehead like he just did something really wrong. 

 

To remove his embarrassment, he packs his bag as he finished his lunch, and he has the urge just to walk away from the cafeteria. 

 

'Shit shit sh-' he mumbles as he grabbed his back and walked a bit faster than usual. 

 

" _Bien de vous voir, Luca_." ("Good to see you, Luca.")

He heard it. He heard the voice, the glow-ish person's voice. It was different than any other person, and he just knew, it was his voice. 

 

And this time, Lucas turned around and smiled at him. He doesn't regret it.

 

* * *

 

_'Woah did I just, smiled at him, and talked to him, what the hell did just happened?'_ He asked himself as he was on his way to the bus shelter. 

 

"Lucas Lallemant!" 

Someone shouted his name and of course, he turned around just to scoff and shook his head. 

 

" _La vache_ , where the hell-" Manon's word got cut by his statement.

"I was eating my lunch and was about to go home, Madamoiselle Demissy." 

 

Manon ran to him so that she can match his pace with hers. 

 

"I was about to call you earlier, just because I thought you haven't go home. And we can go home together." Manon added. Deep down she was worried about Lucas because she thought he hasn't really made proper friends, and that's true. 

 

"Aren't you with the girls though?" He asked. "You can go home with them too. I'm fine really."

 

"I care about you, and I know you still struggle to search friends Lucas. I have known you since little, it's fine." Manon was already in front of him now. 

 

_'Don't worry Manon, I was about to make one. Or two.'_ He said to himself as he smiled a bit and ran to Manon this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't be more thankful for the kudos.   
> Comment down below on how you found my story lmao.


End file.
